Solve  \[\frac{x^2+2x+3}{x+4}=x+5\]for $x$.
Answer: Cross-multiplication gives  \[x^2+2x+3=(x+4)(x+5)=x^2+9x+20.\]Therefore \[0=7x+17\]and $x=\boxed{-\frac{17}7}$.